Never do that to me again
by MarvelMistress7
Summary: "Never leave on a one day mission and not come back for two months ever again," This is basically just smut really. My first time trying to write smut so if its bad sorry, review and tell me how i could do better. Rogan PWP


She lay on the bed shirt open, the buttons ripped off, it was one of his nice plaid ones but he really didn't care. Her jeans already have a wet spot at her crotch, proving how much she really wants this. He leans over her, his shirt and pants having been discarded a long time ago. He ducks his head taking her left nipple in to his mouth, rolling it between his teeth. A groan escapes her and the heat between her legs grows more. Her shirt is thrown off, both of them so happy that she hadn't had a bra on.

He reaches down, his hand running softly over her stomach before getting to the waist of her jeans, his fingers unbuttoning and unzipping them with ease. His hand continues down going into her panties before running a teasing finger over her folds. A shuddering breath escapes just before he sticking two fingers deep into her. Gasping she digs her nails into his back as he kisses her neck and finger fucks her.

His thumb is strumming her bundle of nerves as his fingers continue there on slot. His teeth are biting at her neck, nipping hard, leaving his mark apon her pale skin. He finally bends the two fingers deep inside her, hitting just the right spot sending her over the edge. His lips are on hers in an instant, silencing her cries of rapture. "You only get to scream like that when im cuming inside you," he says his deep voice becoming even more so from the lust that also consumed his eyes.

Her pants were off along with her now soaked panties in seconds. Bringing the hand that had given her so much pleasure up to his mouth; he stuck his fingers in giving them all a good lick as he consumed her nectar. A groan passed through his lips that were attacking hers an instant later, she kisses back with the same force not minding that she can taste herself on his tongue.

She reached for his boxers pulling them down to free his rock hard cock. She caressed him with her hands, feeling him let out a shuddering breath against her lips. "Fuck," he cursed, "Sorry babe but I've had enough for play, I gatta be inside you," he said with a shaky voice as he moved her hands away and pushed the head of his cock lightly against her lower lips. She nodded her understanding; looking deep into each other's eyes he pushed all of his stiff cock into her. A gasp came from her lips as he waited for her to accommodate his largeness; it's been a while since they were together like this.

She rolls her hips against his to tell him she's ready, his pace starts slow, only rocking his hips softly with hers but as the pressure in both of them increased the pace picks up. Soon he was pulling all the way out of her only to plunge back in as hard as he could. He's fucking her hard, gasps and moans leave both their lips as he holds her hips and she digs her nails into his for arms.

So close, there were both so close, he pushes his hand in-between them searching out that spot hidden by her dark curls. He pushes into her harder, one… two… three times before it's too much for them both. Screaming each other's names they cum together, griping each other hard enough to leave bruises. His roars of pleasure echoing in the otherwise quite mansion.

After riding out the waves of pleasure he pulls out of her, falling to her side. His arm raps around her tightly bringing her to lay half on his chest, her legs tangled with his. "Logan," she says still slightly out of breath.

"Yeah Marie?" he answers still out of breath himself.

"Never leave on a one day mission and not come back for two months _ever _again," she said with a violent tone, tightening her arms around his that lay across her chest.

"I didn't get captured of purpose ya know," he said a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I know, just don't do it again. You scared me," she said burring her face in his chest.

He bowed his head to kiss her brown and white streaked head, "I promise babe," he said, "I love you," he whispered in her ear as he nuzzled the side of her face.

"I love you Logan, so much," she answered before they both fell into a peaceful sleep. There were no nightmares that night.


End file.
